


Letting Go

by Neshtaswritings



Series: Control: Aluria's Story [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshtaswritings/pseuds/Neshtaswritings
Summary: Aluria finds herself with time to kill and the need to get clean. Her girlfriend decides to take the opportunity to show her a good time.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not many notes to make here. This is a scene taken from the setting and lot of the Novel I am working on, tentatively titled: Control. The main character, Aluria is a trans woman. I feel that I do not need to say this but: Trans women are women and she's a friggen woman. These two characters have had a deep past, with some complications, but this is just a fun scene that is in canon located somewhere in the middle of the plot. Not much you need to know aside from the fact that Aluria has some genetic modifications, she's able to have a few goes, and LanFen is letting her indulge in this.

Aluria’s room had her own bathroom, and a shower. It was not luxurious, nor was it massive. But after spending the last few months in the slums of Versect, it looked like heaven to Aluria. She stepped into the smooth, clean room. Sighing and reaching up to undo her hair. After shaking her blonde, wavy hair loose, started to strip. Her hands worked fast, she wanted to be in the shower as soon as possible. 

Aluria set her clothes aside and glanced into the mirror. She still found it odd to look into her reflection and see a face staring back she didn’t hate. Her transition took a long time, she’d been a full regiment since she was nineteen and just six years later she felt like it’d just started to come together. She smirked and posed, admiring her taut muscles, the definition and mass despite how thin she was. Aluria was tall, and had broad shoulders, but she was more wiry over built. ‘Not bad’ she thought to herself.

It was nice to start feeling a sense of routine in her life again. This crew of rebels and brawlers aboard this old military ship was the farthest thing from normal. She was in a group of resistance fighters, in a far-flung sector of space just trying to do what they could. But she got to socialize, to talk, laugh and joke around with a generally nice crew. She’d been getting to know all of the members of it. Even dating a few. It was odd for her to be more open both romantically and sexually, but it felt right. She felt like there was hope for the future. 

Aluria stepped into the shower, the hot water hitting her skin and instantly washing the tension away. Turning in place, Aluria let the water soak every part of her body. It’d been days since she took a proper bath, and she was beginning to feel antsy and gross. She’d been on security detail, and between that and a few ops, things had seemed so busy she had no time to step in for anything more than a quick wash. 

“Mind if I join you?” The smooth, familiar voice called from the other side of the glass. Aluria looked up from her thoughts, she smiled.

“Sure Lan, come on in” her girlfriend stepped into the shower, her long black hair hanging down past her shoulders, nearly down her back. Aluria closed her eyes as she felt LanFen’s soft fingertips tracing along her jawline, across her lips. 

“I can’t believe we’re together again, Aluria...I just…”

She didn’t let LanFen finish. It had been too long, weeks of flirting, of talking, of...figuring things out. Aluria didn’t want to wait anymore and she felt that LanFen was of the same mind. Aluria wrapped her arms around her, grabbing her close and kissing her. She tasted just as appealing as she did when they first met. When they shared a small kiss weeks ago. She’d been thinking of that kiss everyday, all day, and she relished the taste again.

LanFen let out a little squeak of surprise as Aluria pressed her against the tiled wall. She wrapped her legs around Aluria’s waist. Aluria grabbed LanFen’s perfect ass, hiking her up and continuing to hungrily kiss. “Oh gods, Alu!” She let out a moan as Aluria started to kiss at her neck. Her skin was so painfully smooth, like spun silk. All she could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears, and all she could feel was an intense desire. One that had been building for far too long.

She pushed into LanFen with a satisfying grunt, feeling Lan’s delicious folds parting for her. She took a moment to gather herself, careful not to get lost in the bliss. Then she started to rock her hips and slowly thrust into her. Aluira could feel the water washing over them, the heat felt like nothing compared to the one building from deep within. 

Aluria heard Lan gasp as she sped up, bracing her hands on the wall of the shower, she pressed her against the tiles. Feeling the satisfying sensation of Lan’s fingers digging into her back. She could be as rough as she wanted, it wouldn’t leave marks. As she bore down and thrust in with more vigor, Aluira let out a grunt of satisfaction. She sped up a bit, LanFen’s gasps heeded her on.

The two of them mingled and twisted in shared ecstasy. Each of them in turn fueling the other’s needs. Aluira felt herself close to cumming, she could feel Lan was at the same stage. She let out a huff and kissed her neck again, thrusting even harder now. She could hear Lan’s breathing speed up, coming out in short gasps, her eyes were closed and she had the most sublime expression on her face. Aluria gently bit her neck, just enough to apply the right amount of pressure she knew Lan liked, how she knew this she was not sure. The compulsion just hit her. 

Aluria heard LanFen let out a gasp, she gripped Aluira tighter. Letting out a cry as Aluira’s name slipped past her lips, pushing Aluira over the edge. She let herself spill out inside LanFen. She let herself release. After what felt like months and months of holding herself back, in all ways, it was the most blissful release. To just let herself go. To unravel and submit to her baser instincts. She was so caught up in feeling Lan’s orgasm around her, in feeling them entwine like this, that Aluira didn’t even notice she’d let out a cry alongside LanFen’s. It was like a sublime song between them. 

She slowed her thrusts, feeling each one bring electric pleasure surging up her spine. She finally stopped once she felt herself fully empty into LanFen. Lan let out a heady laugh “That was….” She huffed, trying to catch her breath. “Amazing Aluira…” She kissed Aluira’s chin, electing a slight growl from her. Lan giggled a bit. “Mmm….” She shifted on Aluira, who grinned and gave a slight thrust again. She revelled in hearing Lan’s gasp of surprise. “Alu, you’re still….” 

“I can go as many times as you need me to, Lan. I kind of found out this little trick pretty recently.” She said with a slight growl, kissing at Lan’s neck again. 

“Oh, the captain’s going to kill us for wasting so much water, but who am I to say no?” She moaned. Aluria simply returned to lavishing her neck as they started up again. Lan sucked in a breath “Hold on, no stop...mmm…” She broke off, and Aluria let out a soft moan and she slowly pulled out of her. 

LanFen smiled and turned around pressing her perfect ass up against Aluria. She let out a gasp as Aluria grabbed her hips with one hand, reaching around to draw her fingers along her clit. Aluria grinned as she felt her gasp out and jolt a bit. “Ah! A-a b-bit sensitive there…” She mumbled. Aluria leaned over her and whispered in her ear. 

“That’s kinda the point Lan.” Aluria said with a deep tone, then pushed back into her. While she worked her shaft into Lan, further and further, her fingers circled her clit. She wasn’t taking much time again, the hunger kept building and consuming her. Aluria made a note to treat LanFen to a nice slow evening the next time they could really savour the experience and make sure she enjoyed every second of it. But that was for a different time, not now. 

LanFen let out a gasp and grinded up against Aluria with each thrust. “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods Alu.” She mumbled out a litany of curses after that. Aluria slipped her fingers from her clit, sliding both hands to grip her hips tightly for the next flurry of thrusts, then she slowed down a bit, reaching around to grab Lan’s breasts. 

They were full and soft, perfect. She groped and kneaded them, rubbing the perked nipples between her fingers and thumbs. Lan let out a sharp gasp as Aluria pinched them gently. Rolling them a bit hard to ride out her reaction a bit more. “Ah! Alu! So mean!” She mumbled playfully. Aluria just chuckled and picked up her pace, pushing herself deeper into her, faster and faster. “Aaaahnnnmmm!” she settled down, hands splayed out on the shower tile, giving her the leverage to push back against each thrust. 

They both reached their climaxes again, this time Aluria thrust even harder as she came. Making sure to give LanFen every last drop of her seed.LanFen panted for breath as she leaned against the wall, leaving Aluria to lean down against her, lavishing the back of her neck with kisses. She slowly removed herself, feeling the lack of her warmth was almost painful, but she knew Lan needed to rest. 

Aluria cooed into Lan’s ear, whispering her thanks as she reached over to shut off the water. After a moment, LanFen turned around and leaned against the wall, letting out a happy sigh. “That was…ah, everything I’ve been needing Alu!” She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her lover. The two of them kissed again. Growling softy, Aluria pressed her against the shower wall. She stopped and chuckled. 

“Sorry I um…” LanFen just smirked and patted Aluria’s chest playfully. 

“Sleep now, sex later?” 

Aluria nodded and helped towel the two of them off. Once they were done, She lifted up LanFen bridal style and brought her back to her bed. Setting her down gently, Aluria snuggled up next to her, wrapping her arms around her and drawing LanFen close. She rested her chin against the top of Lan’s head. As Aluira took in her scent, she felt at peace for the first time in ages.


End file.
